Anger leads to hate....
by Jedi Brat aka Empress Poolnoo
Summary: Bitter words are spoken between


  
"Anger lead to hate..."   
  
  
Summary: Bitter words are spoken between "friends"   
  
Disclaimer: Hail George. He owns the starwars Universe. But, Katay is my character, Morpheus 'Morph' is Amber/Wolf's character and Mella Pasan is Musty's character. But still, we make no money. Poor us.   
Author's Note: Ok this is based on a rp I did with a few friends one cold and story (not really) Saturday night. Katay 'Kay' White is my character, she's 8, and a jedi trainee at the temple. She's also best friends/'little sister' (Awww..) to Little Mr. Mini Vadar (aka Anakin) Mella Pasan is a pilot who works for the queen and has developed a friendship with Kay. And lastly, Morpheus 'Morph' is mah girl Amber's character. He's well.. Mean. *lol* He's around 12ish (In human years) and is a drifting trainee, but has fun with torturing Kay. (But, deep down inside, he cares for her.. I think..) He's also a morpher. If ya want an in-depth morpher-description, visit Amber's page (http://expage.com/morphersoft1) And in this rp, Morph was going to seriously hurt Kay, and Anakin stopped him.. Big brawl happened there, Anakin got seriously hurt and Kay is trying to cover for him. But, one her worse faults is that she's a bad liar. And, by the by, Kay couldn't pronounce Qui-Gon's name when she was a baby, so she settled for 'Ki' and has been calling him that ever since. That's in me story Lost & Found, if ye want. Anywho, enjoy.   
  
Dedication: To Musty an' Amber. Without, we'd be doing nothing that stormy, terrible, dark, damp, etc etc Saturday night *L* ... Luv ya! And to Lauren, just because :)  
  
Katay White frowned as she watches the blond haired trainee sleep, a negative look strewn across his boyish features. She traced a small finger against the deep cut that ran across the side of his face, then pulled back to trace her own, thin cut in the near identical position. Morph didn't mean to. She told herself, and plopped down on the chair near side Anakin Skywalker's bed. He lost control of his morph.. It happens.. She sighed at shut her eyes. If she dared told Ki, he would be thrown out of the temple for sure. The council wasn't kind to him the last time he was in a brawl, and surely, this was his last straw. But, she knew if she were to save Morph's hide, she'd have to avoid Qui-Gon. It was one thing lying to a stranger, But Ki? Surely, it cannot be done. She allowed a sigh to escape pale lips and sunk lower into her seat, slowly going into a light sleep. Not 5 minutes later, Morph, the man of the hour, strolled in as if he owned the place. Kay automatically stand, and feigned an angry look.   
  
"What in the force are you DOING her Morpheus? Haven't you done enough?" She snapped, grating her teeth. Morph arced a brow and shrugged a single shoulder. "No reason." Kay frowned, and plopped down on her seat, just as Mella Pasan, a pilot, and friend to Kay, strolled in with a worried expression.  
  
"All right, what happened? Katay?" She focused her brown eyed gaze on the little girl. Kay flinched and glance towards Anakin, Morph, and then turned her gaze to the floor, shuffling her feet.  
  
"Er.... Um.. Anakin and I.. we were playing? Yeah.. We were playing by jumping the garden walls and.. um.. we fell.. Morph was there though.. He um.. got the healers and.. yeah.. "Katay lied through her teeth, not bothering to look up. She couldn't see it, though Morph face paled and his mouth opened slightly in disbelief. The jedi brat was covering for him? It can't be! Has the world gone frelling upside down? He thought, with a deep confused look.   
  
Kay looked up slightly, and caught a glimpse of Mella's smile. She literally breathed relief. Of course, Anakin will tell once he wakes, but for now, Morph is out of trouble's way. Or so she thought.  
  
Being foolish, Morph focused his hard gaze on the pilot and said in a low tone. "This isn't any of YOUR business anyway"   
  
Mella raised an eyebrow, her untrained force sense telling her something isn't right. And, by the way Kay kept glancing at her boots, there was something going on that she wasn't aware of.   
"Ok.. What in the seven hells of Nal Hutta is going on here? Kay?" Kay cringed, muttering "Busted" under her breath, but said nothing to Mella.   
  
"Like I said before, this isn't any of YOUR affair." Morph snapped, his face twisting in anger. Mella frowned. "I do believe it is entirely my business, what happened to Annie and Kay, and why aren't you injured?" Now, Morph lost control of his quick temper.   
  
"I'm not hurt because I'm no frelling fool! Kay was attacked and so was Annie but Annie deserved it and helped start it!" Morph yelled in her face, and with that, stormed out of the room to worry and fume in peace. With a guilty glance in Mella's direction (Who was looking confused) Kay hopped out of her chair and followed after the older boy, calling out his name  
.   
Morph whirled around to face the small child with a hurt and angered expression. He screamed in her face "Why don't you just frelling let me alone?!?!" and pushed her away forcefully, a bit more than he meant to because she ended up on the ground. He winced, regretting his words and actions the instant they happened. With a lost and pained look toward Kay, he turned and bolted off, not stopping until he was in his room with the door slammed shut and locked behind him.  
  
Kay found a puzzled look, as she got to her feet and watched him dart off. With a sigh, the girl turned on her feel and headed back to Anakin's room, tugging on her back length blondish brown locks, a habbit she'd developed not long after she had enough hair to pull.   
  
It was funny, the relationship between Morph and Kay. Supposed to be mortal enemies, and sometimes are, yet sometimes, they actually settle down to have a peaceful conversation. Of course, it usually ends up with one of them (or both) Angry or hurt, but nonetheless, Kay has seen the kind side to him. Maybe, soon, he'll put away his anger, pain, and regret and learn the true jedi code. For now, Kay merely wished him to stay out of trouble for more than a week. Not likely, but still, a girl can hope, can't she?  
Finis  
  
Questions? Comments? Flamers? R/R!!   



End file.
